Shoot for the Moon
by Nashumai
Summary: Someone once told me, Shoot for the moon... even if you miss you'll land somewhere among the stars. What if you've already kissed the heavens? Set a year after the book. Tell me if you want Johnny to have a mom! A real mom, I mean.
1. The Guardian

Alright… so I've written fan fiction before, but not here. I do not own these characters, I wish I did, and I have a huge crush on every one of the Greasers in the movie 'cept Steve. Ok, on with it, then, shall we?

0690690690690690690690690690690690690690690

Johnny… he was there. Ponyboy could see him plain as day. Right there, leaning up against one of the cypress trees in the lot, grinning at an inside joke. Then he laughed… and turned into a snake. Pony looked down on the snake. This made no sense to Ponyboy. He could only stare as Dallas Winston came from behind the same tree. Grinning in a way he never had before, Dally shot a flaming gold arrow straight at Pony. Since when does Dal shoot arrows, Pony thought. The light from the arrow was blinding the newly-turned 15-year-old as it came closer to him. He distantly saw someone pick up the snake and kiss it, adding more confusion.

That's when he always woke up.

His brain was working in overdrive, making him feel more tired than when he had first gone to bed. The doctor he had seen when his parents had died said that all dreams had a meaning. Every color, shape, tree, animal, everything had a meaning for the person. Johnny and Dallas… he knew their meaning. He had lost his best friend, and one of the most respected people he knew, nearly a year ago. But the cypress tree… and the golden arrow… they made no sense. Same with the snake, and he could have sworn the sunset was visible over the horizon. Would the doc know what they meant?

"Hey, Sodapop. Soda, wake up… c'mon, Soda, I can't feel my arm!"

Soda slowly awoke. Blinking sleepily he asked, "What's up, Pone? Is it time for work already?" Pony rolled his eyes.

"No, but you're kinda on my arm, and I can't feel it. I would highly appreciate it if you would maybe, uh, MOVE!" With the last word, Ponyboy jerked his arm and pushed his brother simultaneously. The loud 'thud' and Soda's groan afterward gave him a satisfied feeling. Darry, however, didn't seem too happy, standing there in the doorway.

"You mind not waking the country, little buddy? Pony, you headin' out with Two-Bit today?" In reply, the aforementioned boys shared a look and burst out laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You- you sure l-look like a mother hen, what with yer hands on yer hips and all," Pony answered. Darry rolled his eyes and asked again, "Where are you headed today, Pony?"

He thought for a moment. Then shrugged. "I dunno. Might go see a movie, maybe pay Ol' Doc Caudill a visit, nothing much." His brothers did a double-take and Soda all but screeched, "What?"

"I been havin' funny dreams. I figure the Doc'll know what it means. And no, Dar, it ain't that dream… I just been dreaming the same thing over and over, and you know she says every dream has a meaning. She must know what exactly they do mean, right?" Darryl nodded.

"Okay, just be careful on your way over." Socs had been rather violent lately, their promise of leaving the greasers to their own territory long forgotten. "And call me if you need a ride, I get off early today. Soda, c'mon, let's get ready."

0690690690690690690690690690690690690690

_Office of Dr. Jillian Caudill_

"Well, Pony, I think I have it." His trip to Dr. Caudill's had been a good idea; she really knew her stuff. She knew what the type of tree, color of the arrow, and the snake meant. According to Jillian (they were on first name basis; after all, she _was _poking around in _his_ head), he was suffering from a terrible loss (which they both agreed really didn't need to be re-established) and that was causing some mental and emotional turmoil. Ponyboy was real interested in the book she took out (Signs of the Mind: A Dream Interpretation Guide). It had the animals, numbers, plants, colors, and everything else that a person could dream up, and what it meant.

"Okay, Ponyboy. Go through that book, and write down everything you think is relevant in your dream. I don't want to know what happened just yet; I want to see what you get out of it, ok?" Ponyboy nodded. Replaying the dream in his mind, he decided to go with the tree first. Flipping through, Pony found 'tree, Pine' in the book. He wrote down:

_Cypress tree: understanding of role of sacrifice_

Shaking his head, Pony thought that none of this would ever make sense to him… even with Jill's help. Still, he wrote down all that he thought might have some meaning:

_Snake: often a symbol of death and/or rebirth; symbol of change and healing_

_Gold: (positive) communication, optimism, inspiration_

_(negative) needs clarification; over clarification_

_#1: (positive) beginnings, originality, leader_

_(negative) arrogance, dominance_

_Blue: (positive) happiness, calm, truth_

_(negative) depression, loneliness_

Jillian's brow furrowed as she scanned his list. "This is awfully short, Ponyboy. Oh, well… I'm not the dreamer. Now, what was the role of the tree?"

"My friends- well, one was kind of leanin' on it, and the other one came from behind it." She nodded.

"I see. Well, were there only two people in your dream?" Pony nodded, stopped, then shook his head. The doctor's face showed confusion. Seeing this, the boy explained, "There were two people that I could tell who they were, but one person came in later; I couldn't see 'em right."

"What happened when this person appeared?"

"They leaned down to kiss the snake."

"Where did the snake come in? Was it in the tree as well?"

"Nup. Johnny- well, he kind of- _became_ the snake. Can you make any sense outta this, Doc?" When Jillian smiled, Ponyboy felt a wave of relief hit him like a brick wall. He really didn't want to have this on his brain all of Saturday, and probably most of Sunday if nobody could help him. His weekend was meant for at least a little fun.

"As a matter of fact, leprechaun, I'm beginning to. I have to say, Pony… of all the teens I deal with everyday, all of the crazy whack-jobs I see every day, you have to be the most interesting part of being a psyche." Pony grinned.

"I'm not quite sure if that's a compliment, but alright." The two of them laughed for a few minutes, then slowly quieted down. Jillian had Ponyboy explain every little detail of his dream, right down to the color of the grass, which he swore up and down was a completely normal shade of green.

Finally, the doctor had his strange dream figured out. "Pony, could I say something and not have you thinking I am off my rocker?"

"Well, Doc, I can't really control my train of thought, but I promise I won't say anything." Dr. Caudill gave him a look that practically screamed, 'smart-ass', but she went on anyway. "Okay, hotshot. I think you don't have only dreams… I think you have premonitions." At his puzzled look, she said, "Psychic abilities, predictions, scenes of what is to come. Got it, numbskull?" Ponyboy stuck his tongue out. "Okay, now, here's my proof of such a theory. Do you remember that dream journal I had you start, when we first met?" He nodded. "Good… well, I looked at it again a little while ago, when I heard about your friends. I read them because something seemed familiar about the whole situation, and I thought maybe it was in that journal. Well, there were some pretty ironic details that kept recurring in your dreams. Fire, for one. In one of your dreams, you saw a flame-red raven. Flames have played a part in your life quite obviously. But the raven is what really got me. Ravens usually signify an oncoming death." The teen's eyes widened. "You see the irony? Pony, maybe this could mean something. I'll have to study it a bit more, and I'll talk to you when I fully figure it all out. But I don't believe this to be an ordinary dream."

He swallowed. "So, what does it mean? If this is a… premonition, or whatever you call it, what the hell does it mean?" Jillian sighed. 'Americus, you had better be listening, you demon.'

"I think your friends might come back."

0690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690

Alrighty, then... all that info about symbols and crap is totally true. If anyone needs an interpretation or wants to know where I got my info (for the really freakish dreams) just leave it in a review or email me (the address should be in my bio). Review!Arigatou!


	2. My Datenshi

Yay! **Lady rose 05 **and **ivy45663 **are my new favorite people! I dedicate this chapter to them… although, for you other 31 people who read my story and did nothing, I curse you. Not too bad, but leave a message, please? Arigatou!

**IMPORTANT:** Hopefully I have your attention. If you see the name 'Tyler' in here, that means Mira. Tyler was going to be her name, but I changed it halfway through.

0690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690

Mira sighed She was not feeling too hot at the moment. Not just because of the Socs razzing her again, she could take that okay, and not because her uncle was drinking like all get-out, because that was every day for her since last year. No, what was really bugging her was the thought that she had lost both her cousin and boyfriend, all in less than two weeks. The anniversary was approaching, bringing up memories.

Dallas, or Bronco as she called him, was her favorite family member. Probably the only one she considered true family. His gang was like the group of over-protective brothers she never had… except Johnny. He was different in a way that could not be explained; But Mira had been in love from the moment she saw him.

_**Flashback**_

She walked down a street, not knowing which one. Something told her it was not the one she was supposed to be on, though. Maybe it was the death glares being sent her way, or the constant hisses of 'Greaser' as she passed. Nobody was dressed like her, all of them were a bunch of fancy-pants. Walking faster, Mira finally got to a part of town that looked a lot like her old home of New York. 'No wonder Bronco loves it here… it's so similar!'

That soon lead to her daydreaming. Were her friends okay? Who was getting beat up by the fuzz? Who was getting beat up by a rival gang? The two fighting scenarios were a guarantee in her part of town. All of this daydreaming was distracting her sight ability… which then caused her to run into someone who had his head turned towards a very familiar face. The impact knocked her out of her thoughts. Just when she was about to cuss out the idiotic jerk who had knocked her down, Mira caught sight of his face. Those eyes… the most beautiful dark brown she had ever seen. Tanned skin, slightly scarred with a shiner that made him look like a total hood. Mira always scoffed whenever somebody mentioned love in her old street-gang. Now she had to swallow her words. This boy was gorgeous!

"S-sorry 'bout that. I wasn't payin' attention." He stood up. 'Not too tall,' Mira thought. 'but not half bad. Looks kinda young, though. Damn.' His voice was deeper than she thought it would be… gravelly, too. 'So he's a smoker. Interesting.' The boy reached his hand down to her, muttering a quiet apology the whole time.

"S'okay. I wasn't paying attention either." He looked kinda panicky, his eyes all shifty like they were. Mira looked at his buddy, and nearly squealed from happiness. But a kid on the bad side of New York didn't squeal. So she settled for something a little more reserved. "Dallas Winston, didn't think I would see you again." Dallas looked confused and suspicious.

"Who are you?" he asked roughly. Mira realized that her hood was up on her sweatshirt. Taking it off, she replied, "Jeez, Bronco, you really don't recognize me after a few years away?" The towheaded hood grinned in realization.

"What did you do to your hair, Shay?" Mira grinned.

"I chopped it. Needed a change, and my damn hair was hindering my fighting ability. Always getting caught on my eyes in the worst situations." Dallas seemed to realize that he had forgotten his (drop-dead gorgeous) buddy for a minute.

"Oh, Johnnycakes, this is my cousin Shamira Rourke from New York. Shay, this is my buddy Johnny Cade." Shamira just raised her eyebrow and nodded politely in greeting. 'Johnny Cade, huh? Sweet.' Johnny nodded back in reply. "Shamira, huh? What's that, Hebrew?" It took Mira a few seconds to sort out what Johnny had asked.

"Yeah, actually. It means guardian or protector. So what does Johnny mean, anyway? Lord of the Leprechauns?" She grinned, showing that she was just teasing.

Johnny shook his head and muttered, "Yep, definitely related to Dally. And Johnny is traced back to the Hebrew name Yochanan, which means 'Yahweh is gracious.' It's a common name in the Bible." Shamira shared a look with Dallas, who looked just as surprised as the 16 year-old felt. When the two looked back at him, he sheepishly explained, "I had to look it up for school a few years back."

"Okay…. Bronc, do you think I could stay here for a while?" The abrupt change in conversation threw Dallas off for a minute.

"Why, something happen back home?"

"Yeah. My dad got a new girl who is not that much older than me… maybe 19 or so. Anyway, she doesn't like me because I pulled a few pranks on her. Dad finally just threw me out when she said he had to choose." Dallas rolled his eyes in a way that said clearly 'How typical.' But he just said, "Alright. I guess. How long though? And what about school, you plan on going?"

"Yeah, as soon as term starts. I'm not sure how long, maybe till I find someplace of my own. Thanks, Bronco."

"Bronco?" Johnny piped up. "Where'd that come from?" Dallas got him into a headlock. "Never you mind, Johnnycake."

_**End Flashback**_

Shamira remembered it. That was before the Socs had gotten to him, which would happen two months afterwards. Two weeks after he had asked Mira out. Laughing, the 17 year-old remembered the nicknames they had given each other. He was her Datenshi; fallen angel. He laughed at her when she started calling him that. In turn, Shamira was known as Pranay; love. Remembering turned her laughter to tears. Curling up with Johnny's slightly burned jacket, and a towheaded hoodlum on her mind, she fell asleep.

0690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690

Jillian became impatient. "Americus! Ame, c'mon. I really need your help. Ponyboy needs your help. I know you're listening, you bitch!" If insulting her best friend was the only way to get her down, then to hell with manners. A faint wind could be heard, and suddenly Americus was sitting on the arm of Dr. Caudill's favorite armchair.

"You sure do have a colorful vocabulary, friend. As a would-be angel, you should know better." Americus looked more like a goth than an angel, but she was an angel of death. Her job was to lead lost souls to their destined place; Back to their bodies, to hell, or to Heaven. Ame's hair was silky black, her eyes a bright blue that matched her pale skin. All she wore was the color black, no white, no colors. Jill was a colorful person with dark skin and hair. Her eyes were a deep blue that always seemed to calm those who were agitated and show understanding. Jillian's job was to direct the living in the ways of life.

Jillian huffed. "Well, I'm not an angel, I'm a guardian. And if you would listen better, I wouldn't be so agitated." Americus chuckled, a low musical sound. "Friend Guardian, it seems as though you can sort out everybody's feelings but your own. I have watched this boy of whom you speak, and I know what needs to be done. But there is another you need to help as well."

"Who? How?"

"Shamira Pranay Rourke. Johnathon Kenneth Cade is her life mate. She is in mourning for him, so long after his passing. His soul wanders in a sort of limbo, he doesn't want to let go. Johnathon is still on earth. Yet to the living, he is not visible. And another is with him. He cannot let go, his spirit is bitter. His Earthly problems have yet to be resolved. Both have plausible causes for their return. Your request has been granted. I have to go, now. Duty calls." Before Jillian could get her cry of "No, wait!" into the open, Americus had gone.

Said angel was smirking at a 15-year-old boy at the Dingo who was glaring down his Pepsi. This would be one hell of an assignment. Especially if a guardian angel did nothing for their Charge but piss him off. She got herself a coke and waited for two others she knew would come soon. Not that anyone would see them.

0690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690

Sheesh! This chapter was longer than I thought it would be. Hope ya'll like it. Anyway, two more people, lulu belle and Sirius-Black-Sfan, need to be thanked. Although, it would be nice if you could review… I write better and at a much faster pace with encouragement. By the way, **lady rose 05**, I'll check your story out soon, but time on the computer is divided between my four siblings and me. **Lulu belle**, thank you for your feedback on Jillian. Her name is from a friend of mine I recently went to Australia with. Her dream interpretations are real, too.

By the way, **Maykwa** is another author on here (I went to Oz with her too) and we would both love it if you read her stories. Tell her that I told ya to if you do, so she'll love me! Haha.


	3. The Answer to the Universe

Hi again… sorry for waiting so long to update. (Okay, maybe not too long, but I like to update real quick-like.) On to the story, though. Hope it's not too, too short.

0690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690

_Johnny's POV_

I gave up looking for Dally. He would turn up eventually, anyway. He always did. Pony was at the Dingo. I dunno how I knew it… I don't know much of anything at the moment. Except maybe that I'm definitely dead. And I don't like it one little bit. I can't feel nothing; I'm never cold, or hot, or in pain, or happy, or sad or sorry. Just… numb. A small part of me wanted to feel so bad. Another part wanted it to stay this way forever. And the other part just wanted everything to rewind, go back to when I was happy.

My Pranay made me happy. But we'd never be able to hug, or kiss, or hold hands anymore. Shamira could dream, and I could watch her, feel her dreams. Glory, but she was beautiful. I grinned, though I didn't feel happy (or anything else, for that matter.) Shay would never know that I had just been watching her. Mira had been crying over me and Dal. I soon found the near-albino in the lot, hanging from a cypress tree. He was smoking. I shook my head; you couldn't calm down with a cig like the living. But Dallas always had one hanging from his lips.

"Hey, Johnnycakes. How's Shay?" That's another thing. The dead know what and when and why and who without asking. He knew, but it was nice to pretend we could feel concern for someone.

"She's okay… still shook up, though. How's the gang?" That's where he'd been all along, trailing the gang, getting some news. Dallas nodded. "They're okay, John. Pony's at the Dingo."

"I know. C'mon, wanna go spook some people?" Dallas smirked. "You sure have gotten pretty damn rotten, you know that, Johnny? But yeah, let's go." That hood could die a million deaths, he'd still be down here causin' trouble for people who had beefed him or the gang. It was like watching a little rotten kid jumping out from behind bushes and yelling 'Boo!' to little girls. Sure was fun, though.

Man, was Ponyboy ever mad. I ain't never seen him glare at anything like he was that poor, defenseless little Pepsi. Dallas stopped, causing me to bump him a little. I looked to where he was staring, and my mouth dropped. A woman, all in black, was sitting there. Nobody looked at her, though, like she wasn't there. Somewhere in my subconscious a voice was screaming, 'Angel of death… a gatherer… a hunter… RUN!', and for the first time in a long time, I felt something; fear. Alls I could do was stare, though. She looked up, and I knew who she was. _Americus_. Those eyes must have had some kind of power, cause the next thing I know I'm walking towards her with Dally right behind me.

"Hello, boys. I've been expecting you."

Dally stopped, but I kept on walking. Even after I knew that Dallas had turned tail and left, I just kept on walking until I came to her table. She had answers to the questions I had. I know I might sound like a broken record, but I really did not know how I knew that. Dally had questions, too. But she wasn't here for him. Not right now, anyway. It was my turn. Americus watched Dallas leave with curious eyes, not makin' any move to bring the hoodlum back. Then she turned to me. "Johnathon. I would say our meeting was a pleasant surprise, but it is not such a surprise for me. Won't you sit down?" I was about to say no (I never got tired anymore), but I didn't; just sat down across from her.

All of a sudden she grabbed my hand. A feeling like an electric shock went up my arm, and my mind was crammed with images; one of Two-Bit, Soda, Steve, Darry, Ponyboy… and then of Shamira. That image, her face all covered with tears, laying down on my old jacket nearly ripped my heart out. I started crying. It didn't register as out of the ordinary for me at first. Before I could do anything, though, I saw a dream. Pony's dream. My eyes were closed, and I opened them when I heard a sound like wind. Americus was gone, the sneaky devil. I wasn't even at the same table. Pony was sitting across from me now, looking at me like I was crazy.

Wait, looking at me? Nobody should be able to see me!

I raised my head and looked back down. Something didn't feel right. Maybe it was the fact that I had no hands, and my body was covered in scales. Not to mention I was only about a foot tall… or was that long? And how did I get a forked tongue? I looked back at my best buddy. He was shaking his head, but at least he could see me. He blinked at me, and I slithered over to him. Man, it was weird to do, after walkin' on two legs for seventeen years. I heard him mutter, "I must be crazy," before he reluctantly reached out and picked me up. If I hadn't been a small constrictor, I would've sunk my fangs into him and gave him what-for. You ever had someone pick you up by your skull and carry you? Lemme tell ya, it sure ain't no picnic in July.

Then again, I've never been to a picnic in July, so I wouldn't know…. Never mind.

All of my hissing must have given him some hint. Pony put me in his sweatshirt pocket. It was pretty dark, but when Ponyboy sprints, it doesn't take long to get where you're going. Soon he pulled me back out of his pocket. (Have I mentioned that it is extremely hard to imagine myself as a snake? Things are going too fast.) I was down on his bed, and Pony nearly flipped me out when he lay down not even six inches away from my face. Ponyboy sighed.

"Johnny?" I tried to nod, but it didn't seem to register as a nod to him. So I did something I knew would convince him it was me. Slithering up to his ear, I stuck the end of my tail in my mouth and into his ear. We would always do that to each other when we were much younger. All of this happened real fast, and Pony didn't have time to move before I did it. Sure was funny watching him swat at his ear, trying to get the spit out of it. He grinned at me, though, like he wasn't mad. Just like back then. "Man this is weird to the ninth power. How did this happen? What's up? Can you talk at all?" I shook my head, and this time he saw it. I hadn't really tried to talk though. I opened my mouth to say I didn't know what happened, and that's exactly what came out. I could talk! I started to laugh, testing my voice. "Pony? You can hear me, right?"

"Yup. Plain as day."

"Okay, I need you to do something. Get Shay. And let me outside; I need to find Dally." Pony looked at me funny.

"Dallas is still here?" I nodded. "Yeah, and still as rotten as ever. Could you do that, man?"

"Yeah, but what do you want me to do with Shay? Keep her here?"

"Uh-huh. And don't tell her anything, just that you need something, ok?"

"Ok." Ponyboy got up, then looked back at me after a short pause. "You do realize this is really freaking me out, right?"

"You? Freaked out? Ha, try being covered in scales with no legs and a forked tongue. After being brought back from the dead, of course. Then come and talk to me about weird."

Ponyboy shook his head. "You sure have gotten sassy, Johnnycake. Sassy and smart."

I laughed. "Yeah, well, not much else to learn hangin' around Dallas all the time, is there?"

"No, buddy, guess there's not."

0690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690690

Well, R&R, please! And I'm starting another story soon. In fact, I wrote a li'l bit just a few minutes ago. If anyone wants a character in it, I'll be glad to give it. Just review about your character in the following manner:

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Race:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair:**

**Relations: (I might make some of these characters related by marriage or cousins or something)**

**Personality:**

**Favorites: (I would like to know favorite band, song, movie, actor from present or past, doesn't matter for any of them, color, person in their life, and hobby.)**

Thank you, my fine friends! I'll take quite a few of the characters I get a review for, and the ones I don't use in the first fic like this, I'll make a new one to accommodate them. I might just email you to ask some other questions about the person.


End file.
